The Killing Cupcake
by chocolate-chip-cookie-monster
Summary: The curse of the killing cupcake! The rules change, and Katniss doesn't pull out the nightlock. So Peeta follows Haymitch's "Wise" Advice to kill the girl who he loves-and she loves him back-with a Crappy Cupcake. Set during the 74th Hunger games. A little OOC. A Oneshot for Tyson's Best Friend.


**A/N: This is a story for TYSON'S BEST FRIEND. She won a contest. So yeah... This is when the rule changed at the end of the games, and Katniss didn't take out the nightlock. It's a one-shot... NOT to be continued. KK? Good! **

**PS. This isn't my favourite one-shot that I'm doing... I like Katniss and Peeta to BOTH live! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games.**

**In Peeta's POV.**

* * *

_Set during the 74th HUNGER GAMES..._

"Greetings to the final contestants of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed," he says. "Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Katniss stares at me as the truth sinks in.

"If you think about it, it's not that surprising," I tell her.

I take my knife and chuck it into the lake. She has her bow aimed for my heart.

I raise my eyebrows and she drops it in shame.

I can't kill her. I know I can't. She's Katniss.

But I can't die. I know I can't. I got to go home...

So who will kill Katniss?

My thoughts were answered when 2 silver parachutes fall out of the sky. One in my hands, the other in Katniss.

Mine is bigger then Katniss' so it makes me wonder what's in it. Me and Katniss back away from each other.

I open it and the first thing I find is a note. From Haymitch.

_'I sent you this. We all know Katniss would rather die then kill you. You may not see it but she loves you. I know after you se this you wont be able to live with yourself. But use this wisely. It's cupcake mix, an easy bake oven, and nightlock berries, to put into it. Do it! Trust me.'_

Oh my gosh. He wants me to kill Katniss with a cupcake! But should I trust him? I guess I should. He's my mentor...

I bake the cupcake and mix in nightlock berries. I cook it in the easy back oven. I feel like a little kid again using a fake toy oven.

In ten seconds the timer beeps. I take out the cupcake. If the nightlock doesn't kill Katniss, I bet the inside fill with uncooked batter will.

I walk over to Katniss, "Hey. What did you get? All I got was this stupid note."

"I got a cupcake to give you."

"A cupcake? Wow. Haymitch is WASTING our sponsor money!"

"Yeah... Here."

She takes it out of my hands, and when she's about to bite into it, I scream "WAIT!"

"What?"

"Remember how mush I love you! Ok? I never wanted to give you this."

"You mean the cupcake? You want it? Here," she holds the cupcake out to me.

"No. I just, nevermind. Ok? I love you. I wish I could have talked to you in district 12. Before the reaping... and I love you."

"Awww Peeta! I love you too!" she says.

I give Katniss a kiss. She returns it. I hold her in my arms, until I zone out...

I feel all warm and mushy on the inside. She loves me! Now when she dies I can know she loves me! WAIT! She's going to die!

I look over at Katniss and see her take a bite of the cupcake.

"NO!"

"Ew, Peeta this cupcake tastes gross!"

"I know! SPIT IT OUT!"

"Why?"

"DO IT! I LOVE YOU! OK? I LOVE YOU!"

"Love you too!" she says. She swallows the cupcake, and then dies right on the spot.

"Katniss? Katniss? Katniss..." I burst into tears like the little girl I am.

I see her clutching something in her hand. I undo her fingers around the piece of paper. It's a note... For me?"

I read the one Haymitch sent her first.

_'Girl, Peeta will kill you. He doesn't want to. Just go with it... you too will be together soon enough, if he really loves you. Which he does. I know you love him. Tell him. Tell him!"_

I shudder. Who knew Haymitch could be so... deep?

I read the other note.

_Dear Peeta,_

_I love you. So I'm going to let you win. But don't forget me. You probably wont. Considering how long you loved me for. Defy the Capitol. Beat them. For me. Take care of Prim and my mother. I don't care about Gale. He doesn't compare to you! I was never his girl! Ew. _

_He is not your competition. You have no competition. And If I had to choose between you and him. You. Because I need you._

_I love you._

_Always._

_-K_

I clutch the note.

She loves me.

Always.

AND I JUST KILLED HER! GODDAMIT!

I hear the hovercraft coming for me.

I grab Katniss and fling her over my shoulder.

I board the hover craft with Katniss. When Haymitch runs to me. "Good job boy. But now, let her go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO! Ow." I wince, at the pain my leg is causing me.

A million doctors surround me, and I'm sedated with something. I feel them take Katniss away from me.

I can only from one thought in my mind before I black out.

_I won the hunger games. Without Katniss. _

_Because I killed her with a crappy cupcake!_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I never really did anything like this before so it's kinda bad... If you REALLY want another chapter, just PM with the title as: Another chapter for The killing Cupcake.**

**REVIEW!**

**~Cookiez!**


End file.
